


January 8, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos began to exchange smiles the minute they defeated Livewire.





	January 8, 2005

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Supergirl and Amos began to exchange smiles the minute they defeated Livewire before they looked forward to their lunches.

THE END


End file.
